


Walaupun...

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Terima kasih sudah perhatian padaku





	Walaupun...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character : Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Nostalgia - Calvin Jeremy

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Mika melanjutkan artikel yang akan diterbitkan lusa di laptopnya. Tak sadar saat sedang mengetik, Mika tertidur. Kepala dan tangannya diletakkan di atas meja. Beberapa menit kemudian, suara ponsel Mika berbunyi. Ada yang menelpon. Mika mengangkat kepalanya, matanya setengah terbuka. Dia mengambil ponsel di samping laptopnya. Tanpa dia lihat siapa yang menelpon, langsung saja Mika menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo, iya, bu. Artikelnya lagi saya ketik. Besok saya serahin."

"_Bu?_" suara dari seberang sana "_Ini aku... Suguru._"

Mika membuka matanya "Oh... Suguru-kun, maaf ya aku tadi nggak liat siapa yang telepon."

"_Iya nggak apa-apa. Kamu akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk ya?_" tanya Suguru.

"Ya begitulah. Jurnalistik ternyata lebih sibuk. Kamu sendiri?" tanya Mika

"_Sama. Kuliah pagi, tugas deadline dan numpuk. Tapi, ya, namanya juga mahasiswa. Kamu sudah makan?_"

"Makan? Be-belum."

"_Tuh, kan. kamu dari dulu begitu deh. Suka lupa makan kalo lagi ngerjain tugas. Makan dulu, gih._" kata Suguru.

"Nanti aja, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"_Sebentarnya kamu itu lama. Nanti abis makan, kamu lanjutin tugas kamu, abis itu istirahat. Besok pagi aku antar kamu ya._"

"Nggak usah, aku..." omongan Mika terpotong.

"_Mika-chan, aku tahu kamu butuh istirahat yang banyak, tapi kamu nggak bisa ninggalin kerjaan sehari aja. Makanya besok aku antar-jemput kamu ke kantor biar kamu enggak capek nunggu bus di halte. Nggak usah mikirin aku nanti gimana, yang penting kamu nggak boleh sakit._" jelas Suguru.

Mika diam terpaku mendengar kata-kata dari Suguru. Begitu perhatiannya dia ke Mika. Setelah hening beberapa detik,

"_Mika-chan..._" panggil Suguru.

Mika gelagapan "Huh, Hmm... iya?"

"_Kamu kenapa?_"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Ya udah, aku makan dulu, deh. Makasih ya, kamu mau luangin waktunya buat nelpon aku." ucap Mika.

"_Iya sama-sama. Besok pagi aku ke rumah kamu, ya._" kata Suguru. Mika cuma mengiyakan sambil mengangguk. Telepon terputus. Mika meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, ya, sudah mau perhatian ke aku, walaupun... kita udah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."


End file.
